My New Love,or Demise?
by FairytaleWorldGoneWrong
Summary: Evil haunts the world.A New law is issued. Hermione Granger is forced into marrige.Her and her new fiancee,none other than Theodore Nott. What Kind mischief will occur?A shocking truth comes to Hermione after meeting her fiancee.


**Hi i'm back...This is one of those plot bunnys..And its stuck in my head for 4 months now,since i have laptop back now i desiced to put this story into motion**

**i'm sory for any gramacle mishaps i have the crappy verion of word since its not on computer anymore.**

* * *

><p>Ever since Hogwarts she knew this would happen. Voldemort may be gone,but evil never will had killed Voldemort,yet no one seemed fazed. She saw it coming from a mile away. Voldemort was only one of the many threats in this world.<p>

Once Voldemort was dead all was calm. Sadly, the calmness only lasted a very short ministry continued on with there interrogation. Although they were not enforced with as much power and fear, it was still dark days. There was no evil Villon,yet evil still consumed the magical world.

Nothing had changed,except for a few things. Like the fact that there was no Azkaban. All wizards Good and Bad were free,most would think of it as a good thing but it was'nt. although all were free,none had freedom.

In an attempt to rid the world of muggle-born's the death eaters,ahem,ministry had pasted a law.A law that states all Muggle-born witches and or Wizards must be married to a pure-blooded suitor.

To her of course it made no that muggle-born's cannot be produces by two wizards and witches,but only by to muggle parents with a child who can mend the unexplainable. Increasing the number of half-bloods and decreasing the number of the while muggle-born's would still be sprouting up. Hence, eradicating pure-bloods altogether.

So there sat ,Hermione Jean Granger,in a stuffy room at the ministry of with about a dozen other witches,waiting to meet there shuddered at the wondered why she could't have chosen her fiancee. Of course she would't really have anyone to choose. Harry and Ginny eloped right after the death of and Ron would never work out,although they had tried there just was no chemistry. He was currently dating Lavender. And she was happy for them. She would never even consider Neville considering he had his eye on Luna since the 4th year and she was currently carrying twins. Which left her without a lover.

Soon enough a prudent,wrinkly old woman came through the far door. "Everyone Please Come Through This Door In an orderly line to meet your future spouse." The aged woman said curtly ,making eye contact with no one. As they Filed through the door she made it a show to not touch any of them for even the briefest of she made sure to brush shoulders with the old hag.. appalled she stepped back to herself Hermione continued onward.

Expecting the worst she stepped into the room. They had tried to make it cheery with bright colored walls and chairs,yet the room gave off an eery the room she saw 13 men standing along the walls. Hermione scanned over the faces she recognized about 5 of the Zabini,Draco Malfoy,Cormic Mcclaggen,Theodore Nott, and surprisingly George Weasley. Wondering why he was there she went across the room hoping not to he yelled at she went up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered urgently to the tall redhead. "Hoping to give one these girls a chance at a normal life and not a sex slave," He replied,eying the other men wearily. For the first time since entering the ministry she smiled.

"Yet if they _want _to be sex slaves,i won't deny 'em.." He said slyly. Smacking him on the arm she laughed. "George Weasley!" "Only kidding,mostly." Sighing,with a slight smile she replied "Well let's hope for the Best and your my fiancee."

Yet,her confidence was't very high. Assuming she would't have the pleasure of getting anyone descent. She made her way back to the other side of the cramped as she got there a man stepped out of a door, on the far side of the room, she hadn't noticed was there at all.

"Lady's and Gentle Men Please take a will begin after we are certain no one dissapearated on us." Yet everyone knew that no one had all been picked up at there homes,rather unkindly,and had been kept under guard and key since.

After about 10 minutes the man closely at him, she relieved that he had gone to hogwarts with her. She believed he was 3 years or so older than she. He had sharp features,green eyes,yet she could not put her finger on who he was. That is until he began to speak.

"Hello Everyone. Today you will be meeting your betrothed. I will be honest with you all. I hate my job. I think this is completely wrong,but work is work."

This may be the best thing that will ever happened to may be the worst." He says,his voice bouncing off the walls into everyones minds._'The worst for sure.' She thought glumly. The room was silent for a brief second before his voice once more rang through the room._

" So if you will please listen i will make this as fast and simple as i can."Said none other than oliver wood.

"You will each have three months to wed. Reproducing is highly encouraged but is not required until the 3rd year of marriage. Whomever's home is larger is where both partners shall live. What the male say goes. If one partner is to pass away the other will be entitled to the home and Money.I will not go into detail on it. That is all i am required to say. You find out more further in the future. Now for the exciting part,you will be introduced to your future spouse." As he finished all eyes went wide with worry and anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi i'm back...This is one of those plot bunnys..And its stuck in my head for 4 months now,since i have laptop back now i desiced to put this story into motion<strong>


End file.
